Danny phantom and kim possible xover fanfiction
by Pokejim24
Summary: Danny's family and friends is shot dead and he gets adopted by the possible family
1. New family and friends

Danny phantom and kim possible xover I don't own Danny phantom or Kim Possible

It was a week after revealing his identity to the world and revealing his feelings to Sam, life couldn't be better. Danny was having a date with Sam in the nasty burger.

Sam Said "this has been the best week of my life"

" glad you are happy, how are your parents with us dating" Danny asked.

"they were a little hesitant at first after a while they were ok with it"

Just after Sam replied they heard a gun shot, when Danny looked back at Sam he realised Sam has a bullet wound in her head. Danny couldn't cope with it so he burst into tears after a while dash asked what was wrong, he saw Sam and said "oh"

He called a ambulance straight after and started comforting Danny and shouted at the others to help.

Paulina asked what happened and saw Sam and laughed extremely hard "hahaha"

Dash started shouting at her saying " you f******* hore she could be dead and all you care about is your self now get out my life NOW"

Paulina ran of crying, shortly after the ambulance arrived and took Sam.

Danny was in pieces with his friends and family trying to comfort him and then there was several other gun shots and Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack all dropped dead.

Three weeks later

Danny was in his room in an orphanage when a lady going by the name Hannah came in and said he has been adopted by the possible family and he goes straight away so he needs to start packing now.

After 5 minutes Danny was done and is going to the airport when they arrived Hannah said good look Danny and have a good time with the possible family.

2 hours later

Danny arrived in Middleton and instantly found the possible family ( probably because they held a sign saying Fenton)

Danny came over and saw there was 2 boys, 1 girl around his age, one woman.

The woman said that her name I Ann, her husband is James, there daughter is the famous Kim Possible and the twins are Jim and Tim.

James said "but call us mom and dad please"

Kim said " welcome to the family Danny phantom" with a wink.

They left shortly after.

When they got to the possible resident they went in and Danny went to his room and unpacked.

After that he went down stairs Ann said he will be attending Middleton high starting Monday.

Monday at Middleton high

Everyone was saying that Danny phantom's family h's been shot dead and now is living with kim possible.

Bonnie said "whatever who cares about him coming here I am still the best"

Then kim,Ron and Danny came into the school and instantly got crowded by kids, Danny grabbed kim and ron's and went intangible and flew through the crowd.

Danny then suddenly remembered that he doesn't have a schedule

Kim then said " don't worry Bro I already got it for you"

She gave Danny his schedule

At first period

Mr Barkin said "we have a new student Daniel Possible or you better know him as Danny phantom".

Danny came in and Mr Barkin told him to sit next to Ron and Kim.

At lunch Danny sat at a table with Kim, Ron and Monique.

Monique asked "how is living with Kim"

Danny replied " it is ok at least the food doesn't come alive"

"what" Ron said confused

"at my house my mom mixes ectoplasm with food and it comes alive and attacks us" Danny replied laughing.

"oh ok" Ron said slightly freaked out.

Then Kim's kimunicator beeped and Kim answered it.

"What's the sitch wade"

" kin Dr Drakken and Shego escaped with the help of Vlad plasmius

What is going to happen next


	2. The first fight

Previously Dracken and Shego have been escaped from jail with the help of Vlad plasmius

Danny groaned "why does this fruit loop have to come back"

Kim asked "arch enemy"

"yeah" Danny replied

"let's go and kick some scientist and ghost butt" Ron said

10 mins later

Anne saw them and said "hi honey why you and Danny home"

Kim replied "Danny's and mine arch enemies have teamed up"

Anne replied "ok Kim and please be careful, same with you Danny"

"ok mom" Danny and Kim replied in unison

When they are both done Ron came and they set of

Four hours later they arrived at Drakken's base

There were cameras so stealth was out of the picture so they broke the door down curtisy of Danny's power and ron's MMP

Kim said "how come I'm the only one without powers"

Danny and Ron shrugged

They instantly got caught and the fight began

Danny when up against Vlad

"Daniel why are you here" Vlad asked

Danny replied "haven't you heared my family and friends have been shot dead"

Vlad was surprised "w wha what"

"yeah and now I live with Kim and her family now and my name is Danny Possible" Danny said

Then he released his ghostly wail and Vlad was knocked unconscious

Kim went up against Shego

Shego said "so Kimmy got a new brother"

Kim replied "if you must know yes"

Shego said " so that household has alot of smart people and two heros and one of them being a superhero"

Kim said "yeah"

Shego taunted "now you are the only one in your team without powers"

Kim said "yeah but I don't need to have powers to beat you or any one else, okay mabey Vlad because he can go intangible but that is it"

Then she round house kicked Shego and she got knocked out

Ron just punched Dracken in the head and he was out cold as well

After that they handed Shego and Drakken to the authorities and Vlad to the GIW

Danny said "soooo what now"

Ron replied "we could go to Buenos nachos"

Danny's said "let me guess your equilivant to my nasty burger in Amity Park"

Kim said "teenage hangout"

Danny nodded

Ron said "Then yes it is and now let's go"

When they got back to Kim's and Danny's house Ron said goodbye and they went inside

The news came on and it said "kim possible has got a new teem member in the one and only Danny Phantom, more on this story later and here is the weather..."

What is going to happen next and has Danny actually joined team Possible.


	3. Ghosts are back

**i don't own Danny phantom or Kim Possible**

 **Ok I am sorry don't be angry one word SCHOOL**

 **Dodges a brick**

 **Ugh I'm going to be here a while, let's start the story**

It has been a week since Danny, Kim and Ron have beat Vlad, Drakken and Shego.

"so Danny what is it like being world famous after spending nearly a year and a half in the shadows" Ron asked

"it is ok, the only problem I have is the paparazzi" Danny replied

Kim laughed and said" don't worry Bro you will get used to it"

Then Bonnie came over and looked at Danny

"hey Danny will you come to the Dance on Friday with me"

Danny pretended to think about it and then said "na I think I will go for someone prettier than you and I know who"

Bonnie walked off very very angry

"hey nice work with Bonnie Danny" kim laughed

"thanks and I am going to ask them now" Danny said

"ok Bro go for it" kim encouraged

Danny went to the girl and asked "would you like to go to the dance with me Tara"

Tara replied "yes I would love to"

 **an: josh and Tara are no longer together**

Danny smiled and said" okay see you around"

See replied " yeah"

When he got back with Kim Ron said "so you like Tara then" with a sly smile

Danny blushed at that and said "mabey"

Then they all laughed

With Bonnie and Tara

Bonnie asked Tara "do you have a date for the dance on Friday"

Tara replied "yeah"

Bonnie asked excitedly "who who"

Tara replied "d Danny Phantom/Fenton"

Bonnie's face resembled a fish when she said that" so your the person Danny said is more pretty that me"

She replied shyly "yeah I I guess so"

Bonnie was ecstatic "way to go girl congrats on getting a cute boy and Danny Phantom at that"

"thanks" She replied

Then a blue floating man came out of a store

"BEWARE AS FOR I THE BOX GHOST AND I WILL CONQUER THIS WORLD WITH MY BOXES OF DOOOOM"

Then Danny phantom came through and said "yeeeaahh like that is going to happen" Then Danny shot an ectoblast and then captured him in the Fenton thermos

 **10 minuets before**

"so wanna hang at Buenos nachos"

Danny replied "yeah s..." but he didn't get to continue because his ghost sense went off

"oh great" Danny moaned and then shouted his signature battle cry "Goin' Ghost" Then he sped off

When Danny got back they went to Buenos nachos then went home

When they got home They said goodbye to Ron and went inside the news was on and it said "ghosts have come to Middleton luckily we have Danny phantom on the case" Then James turned off the TV and said "so ghosts have come for you"

Danny replied "guess so"

James replied "ok just be carefull"

Danny replied "ok I am going to go sleep now night dad"

"night son" he responded

 **yes ghosts are going to be here As well so please R &R and say what you think I could do withheld feedback. piece out **


	4. Sorry

**sorry I forgot where I was going with this story**


End file.
